


The Hanging Tree

by Kirsten_Xamantha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hallucinations, Haunting, Help, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Hanging Tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten_Xamantha/pseuds/Kirsten_Xamantha
Summary: The Hanging Tree.What's so strange about the hanging tree? In every prefecture was a hanging tree. The oldest tree, one that withstood countless of natural disasters and stubbornly lived on. One old enough to witness the horror from the olden times.As the eclipse occurs, the sun and moon, together as one chooses six people to continue the legacy of the hanging tree.Be sacrificied? Escape the curse? Give up and kill yourself? It's all up to them.Because once you're chosen. There's no way out than to break the curse.Once you hear strange, eerie music in your ears, one that only you and the other cursed ones could hear.You're next."Are you, are you, coming to the tree?"Can you survive?





	The Hanging Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, after stumbling across a nightcore about The Hanging Tree in youtube, I suddenly had an inspiration and an idea popped inside my head. (Ohmygod I just had Hunger Games flashbacks. I miss.)
> 
> Horror genre, isn't really my comfort zone but I will try my best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was never a heavy sleeper.
> 
> In fact, just the slightest shuffle of noise in his vicinity is enough to keep him awake. But he was never the type to be scared. He was not scared nor did he believe ghosts exists.
> 
> But why was it he was cowering under his covers after waking up to a strange melody he heard in the middle of the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! Akaashi is kinda OC here but hey, I tried. But then again, even a person as stoic as he is can still be scared.
> 
> \----
> 
> Just brace yourselves. Please.

Sighing, Keiji placed his backpack on the swivel chair by his study desk. He then sat on his king-sized bed and started untying his shoelaces. He was feeling very tired and he just wanted to sleep.

 

It was already 9 pm yet Keiji only arrived at home moments before. He and the rest of the Fukurodani Volleyball Team, decided to stay at school to witness the rare phenomenon, the Opal Lunar Eclipse, which happens once every 21 years. This is when the sun and moon lie on the same path with the moon illuminating the earth, shining six different hues: Bloody Red, Royal Blue, Pale Yellow, Mint Green, Lavender and Silver. It was said to be so beautiful, that people couldn't afford to miss.

 

Honestly, Keiji didn't want to bother but there was no way he could resist his team captain, Bokuto Koutarou. Mainly because of two reasons:

1\. He doesn't want to upset him since he could be a BIG pain when he becomes upset.

2\. Also because Keiji likes him? Keiji isn't entirely sure.

 

The eclipse was beautiful. There was no denying it. But Keiji couldn't help it when the hair on his arms started to rise, especially when he felt that the royal blue hue was precisely illuminating him. Keiji felt extremely horrified, even when it looked so beautiful.

 

Keiji couldn't fathom why he felt  _so_ scared.

 

Not bothering to change his clothes, Keiji snuck under his covers and went to sleep immediately. The thing about Keiji was that he had always been a light sleeper. He can easily fall asleep just as easily as he can wake up.

 

It had always been a blessing and a curse. A blessing since he could easily wake up at the face of danger yet a curse since the noise around him were usually useless and irrelevant but just so damn loud.

 

* * *

 

A curse. It was definetely a curse. His ability as a light sleeper seems to backfire at him. Keiji woke up to the sound of the music box playing inside his deathly quiet room. The eerie melody was certainly bothering but what bothered him more was the fact that he didn't even  _own_ a music box.

 

It was 3 am in the morning, Keiji realized. He swallowed. He woke up to the said devil's hour with the music box still continuing to play around the room. Keiji wasn't a scaredy cat nor did he believe in supernatural happenings yet there was something about this hour that made Keiji squirm.

 

Keiji slowly sat up on his bed, scanning his eyes through the room, while his eyes slowly accustomed to the dark when his eyes landed on the large silhoutte of a man, with visibly red eyes, staring at him from one corner of his room.

 

Keiji froze. He could actually feel the malice the silhoutte was emitting. He couldn't help but stare back, too terrified to move.

 

While staring at the silhoutte, Keiji noticed something he failed to realize earlier. The melody did not in fact come from a music box, nor was it playing from one part of the room. No, it was ringing in his ears, the haunting tune slowly creeping into his mind.

 

**"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?"**

 

Keiji sprang from his bed, and ran out of his room, a scream threatening to escape from his lips. He doesn't care if he went out barefoot.As soon as he heard the faint but clear voice of the woman, he lost all rationality. The way the woman sang was filled with despair and.... something else.

 

Now, he was standing awkardly in the middle of the dark hallway of their Traditonal Japanese House , sweat running down his pretty face. He tried to calm himself down and prayed that the silhoutte decided not to follow him.

 

**"They strung up a man, they say who murdered three"**

 

The song continued on as Keiji started walking down the dark hallway towards the kitchen. He wanted to refresh himself, to convince himself that this was just a nightmare.

 

But it doesn't seem that way.

 

With silent steps, he carefully made his way to the kitchen, careful not to wake his siblings or parents or the maids up and also not to alert whatever kind of being was currently haunting him.

 

Maybe the things they say about the devil's hour was real.

 

**"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would they be."**

 

Keiji's heart pounded as he heard the shuffle of footsteps behind him. Keiji straightened and slowly picked up the pace, formulating an escape plan in his head.

 

But he refused to look back.

 

**"If we met at midnight in the hanging tree"**

 

The footsteps that were growing louder and nearer by the second suddenly stopped and Keiji knew that the owner of the footsteps was already behind him. He was by the kitchen doorway now.

 

Keiji took another step forward when-----

 

"Keiji-kun."

 

The music suddenly stopped.

 

He turned and sighed in relief when he saw that it was only his family nanny. The one who had been taking care of him ever since he was little. 

 

"Nanny? Why are you still awake?" Keiji asked in a light whisper, still refusing to believe that everything was fine now.

 

His nanny chuckled and patted his shoulder. "You silly child." She teased. "I should be the one asking you that. And why are you sweating? Are you alright, dear?" She asked in a gentle tone.

 

Keiji smiled. "I'm fine, nanny. I just wanted a drink." He explained. It was true, the reason he wanted to go the kitchen was to calm himself down with a glass of water.

 

"Ah, a bad dream, I suppose?" She asked. Keii nodded.

 

"Well, then. Let's get you that drink." She said and stepped inside the kitchen, Keiji was about to follow her when something caught his eye.

 

Standing at the end of the hallway, was a little girl, clad in all white, staring at him with a small smile on her face.

 

When she saw him looking at her, her small smile suddenly turned into a creepy grin. She mouthed him the words, ones that Keiji understood so clearly, except the very message itself.

 

"You're next."

 

He shivered and quickly followed his nanny inside the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best.


End file.
